<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clerisy Town: Book One by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518597">Clerisy Town: Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neighbours (TV), Pretty Woman (1990), Supernatural, Ted Lasso (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, characters will not die because i'm a sucker for a happy ending, everyone is platonic with everyone, this is completely au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Ruby hires a street hooker to spend the week at her beck and call. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clerisy Town: Book One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Clerisy Town<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 18. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of SPN/Neighbours/TL has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be "Clerisy Town".<br/>Fandom(s): SPN(main) Neighbours/TL(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.<br/>Summary: The one where Ruby hires a call boy to spend the week at her beck and call.<br/>Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the Streets Jari Kennish and Sam worked the corner. The two were male prostitutes in Clerisy Town. This was only Jari's second time at "work." </p>
<p>Jari had met Sam two years ago when they were both homeless. The latter got him into the business.  </p>
<p>"So I found an eviction notice on our door today. Got something to tell me Sam?" Jari confronted. </p>
<p>"We're short on rent again Jari." Sam admitted.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me? I've got my share. How much more do we need?" Jari groaned.</p>
<p>"My entire share." Sam admitted. </p>
<p>"You blew all of the fucking money on cigarettes and booze again didn't you? You irresponsible motherfucker." Jari snapped. </p>
<p>Jari shouted at Sam for several minutes. An expensive vehicle suddenly pulled up. Sam was the first to spot the car and turned Jari's shoulders to face it.</p>
<p>"There's your rent right there. I'll let you handle this one." Sam smirked. </p>
<p>"Alright Take care of you." Jari said. </p>
<p>"Take care of you." Sam repeated. </p>
<p>The duo hugged goodbye. Jari did his best attractive walk to the car. The driver was Ruby. Ruby was a rich business owner from out of town.</p>
<p>Jari stuck his head in Ruby's open passenger window. </p>
<p>"Hey sugar you looking for a date?" Jari greeted. </p>
<p>"No but I am lost. Can you give me directions to the Beverly Wilshire?" Ruby inquired. </p>
<p>"For five bucks. I'll do anything you want sweet thing." Jari flirted. </p>
<p>"What the fuck?" Ruby puzzled. </p>
<p>"Price just went up. Now it's ten." Jari purred. </p>
<p>"You can't do that." Ruby cringed. </p>
<p>"Actually I can do whatever the fuck I want. I ain't the one whose lost." Jari corrected. </p>
<p>"Do you have change for 100?" Ruby sighed. </p>
<p>Ruby took a couple of large bills out of her pocket. She handed them to Jari. </p>
<p>"No. But I'll take you to the Beverly Wilshire myself and we'll call it even. Scooch over beautiful." Jari swooned. </p>
<p>Jari got the driver's seat of Ruby's vehicle. Ruby slid over to the passenger's side.</p>
<p>At the Regent Beverly Wilshire Hotel Ruby invited Jari to come to her Suite. The two were walking upstairs when Leo approached. Leo was one of the Hotel staff. </p>
<p>"What can I do for you Miss Ruby?" Leo smiled. </p>
<p>"Leo I would like a bottle of your finest champagne with strawberries and chocolate brought up to my suite." Ruby ordered. </p>
<p>"I'll have it up in five minutes." Leo replied.  </p>
<p>"Thank you." Ruby grinned. </p>
<p>At Ruby's Penthouse Suite Leo brought Ruby's order of Champagne and Strawberries. After Leo left Jari spoke with Ruby in between drinking and eating. </p>
<p>"I have to tell that you that I've never done anything like this before." Ruby admitted. </p>
<p>"For starters what's your name? I'm Jari." Jari introduced. </p>
<p>"Ruby." Ruby introduced herself. </p>
<p>"There's a first time for everything. You can pay me. That would kinda break the ice you know?" Jari suggested. </p>
<p>Ruby paid Jari. </p>
<p>Jari kissed Ruby's neck only a couple of times before she stopped him. Jari tried to kiss her again. But Ruby put a hand to his chest and pushed him back. </p>
<p>"What are you doing? You just paid me for a whole night." Jari perplexed. </p>
<p>"I know I did. But not to sleep with you. I actually had something else in mind. Would you be willing to stay with me for one week? Be at my beck and call. I will pay you. Sometimes we'll go to business events and etc." Ruby offered. </p>
<p>"You're paying me to be your bitch boy?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"Not my bitch boy. Is that a yes?" Ruby wondered. </p>
<p>"Sure if the price is right. But I will give you fair warning. I'm going treat you so nice that you're never going to want me to let me go." Jari beamed. </p>
<p>"Three thousand dollars. One week. And Jari, I will let you go." Ruby stated. </p>
<p>Jari's arrangement with Ruby started out well. They mainly went to dinners with potential clients that Ruby wanted to do business with her.</p>
<p>Jari had somehow become friends with the Hotel Staff. Leo was among them. On the first day with Ruby Leo had told Jari where to shop for nice clothes.</p>
<p>There were times when Ruby and Jari didn't go out. The duo simply spent time in each other's company over the next few days. Jari hated to admit it. But he was actually starting to catch feelings for Ruby. Which meant it was probably time to leave. Back to Sam. Back to his own life.</p>
<p>Feelings were just too dangerous to have in the world of a male prostitute.  </p>
<p>Jari learned that Ruby had informed some of her friends about his job. Another reason for him to leave.</p>
<p>At the RBW Hotel Jari was alone when Bela popped up for an unexpected visit. Ruby had gone to work and wasn't expected back for several hours. Bela had been friends with Ruby for ten years. Jari let her in and went to sit on the couch. Bela sat closer than normal to him. Uncomfortable Jari asked why she was there.</p>
<p>"So Jari when's Ruby coming back?" Bela intoned.</p>
<p>"Soon." Jari mumbled.</p>
<p>"She just blew a million dollar business deal did you know that?" Bela huffed.  </p>
<p>"No I didn't Bela." Jari replied. </p>
<p>"I want to be happy like she seems to be since you came into her life. Maybe banging a gigolo like you will get me there." Bela taunted. </p>
<p>Bela suddenly pinned Jari to the couch. Unwanted kisses were planted on his mouth and neck. </p>
<p>Jari tried and failed to push her away. </p>
<p>"How much do want? Twenty? Thirty?" Bela wondered. </p>
<p>"Get off me. Get the fuck off me!" Jari condemned.  </p>
<p>Leo rushed in. The struggle had been heard from outside. Leo came to investigate. </p>
<p>He quickly grabbed Bela and threw her to the ground. Jari was pushed behind Leo. The latter shot Bella the death glare. </p>
<p>"What the fuck is going on here? No means no!" Leo screamed. </p>
<p>"You have nothing to do with this. He's a man whore and he wants this." Bela insisted. </p>
<p>"Shut the fuck up." Leo snapped.  </p>
<p>"She just jumped on me. I'm not a man whore!" Jari panicked. </p>
<p>"That fucking bitch. I'm calling the Police." Leo said. </p>
<p>After the Police arrived and arrested Bella. </p>
<p>Leo stays to comfort his freaked out friend. He allowed Jari to practically use him as pillow. </p>
<p>"Jari are you okay?" Leo worried. </p>
<p>"Leo you don't have to be nice to me. I know my profession makes people like her think they can do what they want." Jari snorted.  </p>
<p>"We are friends Jari. And your job does not make it okay for anyone to assault you." Leo stated. </p>
<p>At the Blue Banana Club Jari was finishing off a drink at the bar. Ruby came to sit with him. Leo hadn't wanted to leave him alone. But Jari told his friend to go back to work. It had been his only one. Jari had packed his belongings earlier. Now he was just waiting for his ride to take him back to Sam's. </p>
<p>"Leo told me what happened with Bella. I'm so sorry." Ruby apologized. </p>
<p>"I'm leaving." Jari blurted. </p>
<p>"Jari Why?" Ruby marveled. </p>
<p>"I don't belong here Ruby. This is your fucking world Ruby. It's obvious that I have no place in it. If you're going to tell your friends that I'm a hooker then let me know so I know how to handle bitches like her." Jari snapped. </p>
<p>Ruby went silent. A couple of minutes passed before Ruby opened her mouth again. </p>
<p>"Listen I'm only in town one more day. Will you stay one more night? I won't pay you. I want you to stay because you want to." Ruby needled.   </p>
<p>"We're just too different. You and I would never work as anything. Not even friends. Goodbye Ruby." Jari told her. </p>
<p>Jari went back to the loft he shared with Sam. </p>
<p>But the problem was that he could longer do his job. Perhaps his time with Ruby had ruined other women for him. The two of them had never gotten intimate. Though they had come close a couple of times. </p>
<p>Jari felt like there was something was missing. But he didn't know quite what it was. </p>
<p>At Le Voltaire Restaurant Jari sulked at a table by himself for an hour. Jamie finally came over to his table with a large cupcake and set it down.</p>
<p>Jamie was one of the Restaurant staff.</p>
<p>"Here you go." Jamie laughed. </p>
<p>"Jamie I didn't order this." Jari protested.  </p>
<p>"Don't worry about it. It's on the house. Are you okay Jari?" Jamie inquired. </p>
<p>"I'm good." Jari replied. </p>
<p>"Your hands are shaking." Jamie noted. </p>
<p>Jamie covered Jari's shaking hands with his own. </p>
<p>Ten minutes later. Jari disclosed everything about himself. From his past. To recent events that had gone down with Ruby. Jari talked and Jamie listened to the latter's credit. </p>
<p>"I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. I need to go." Jari spluttered. </p>
<p>"Hold on. If you don't like your job. I'm happy to help you get another. I happen to know the owner personally and they're hiring." Jamie offered. </p>
<p>"Wait a second. They are?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"Of course they are. I mean as the owner I can hire or fire anyone I want. You can start tomorrow if you like." Jamie chirped. </p>
<p>Jari accepted Jamie's offer to work at Le Voltaire. </p>
<p>The something that Jari was missing suddenly became more clearer to him. He officially quit working as a prostitute. Jari also moved into his own place. Upsetting Sam. </p>
<p>But the money that Jari had gotten from Ruby tided things over. Jari's share of rent would be covered. Just long enough for Sam to find another roommate.  </p>
<p>Jari had been working at Le Voltaire Restaurant for a week. One afternoon Jari approached Jo and Castiel's table to take their order.</p>
<p>Jari wasn't looking up. Otherwise he would've recognized two of his childhood friends. But Jari lost contact with Castiel and Jo. When he had started working with Sam. </p>
<p>"I'm Jari Kennish and I'll be your server this evening. May I take your order?" Jari greeted. </p>
<p>"We're actually still looking at the menu." Jo frowned. </p>
<p>"No problem. I'll just come back in a couple of minutes." Jari smiled. </p>
<p>Jari was about to leave to take another table's order. </p>
<p>Castiel stopped him. </p>
<p>"Wait a second. You look really familiar." Castiel commented. </p>
<p>"He seems familiar to me too." Jo agreed. </p>
<p>Five minutes later Jo shared a look of recognition with Castiel. </p>
<p>"Jari Kennish? I thought I recognized you. Haven't seen you for a couple of years." Jo remarked. </p>
<p>"Jo? Castiel? Oh shit sorry for not recognizing you right off the bat." Jari apologized. </p>
<p>"It's fine. So how have you been?" Castiel inquired. </p>
<p>"I've been great. I'll be right back." Jari replied.  </p>
<p>Jari walked over to Hendrix's table. </p>
<p>The latter had been calling him for a awhile. Jari didn't want to get into any trouble. </p>
<p>"Finally I've been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes." Hendrix grumbled.  </p>
<p>"Sorry. Are you ready to order?" Jari questioned.  </p>
<p>Jari took Hendrix's order. </p>
<p>"Just give us a couple of minutes. Your order will be right out." Jari assured. </p>
<p>One of Jari's fellow workers suggested he take a break. </p>
<p>They would cover his tables in the meantime. Jari then sat with Castiel and Jo. </p>
<p>"I thought you were working?" Castiel puzzled. </p>
<p>"I took a break so we could catch up." Jari told him.  </p>
<p>"I don't believe rumors. But someone told me you were working with Sam now. What happened?" Castiel questioned. </p>
<p>Jari spent his entire break catching up with Jo and Castiel. </p>
<p>The three exchanged numbers. They agreed to make plans for a hangout when all were free. </p>
<p>At Jari's New Home Sam came over for his first visit. Jari gave Sam a tour. His home wasn't that big. But it was more than comfortable for at least two people. </p>
<p>"This is a nice place man. I have to admit though it sucks that you quit on me all of a sudden and moved out." Sam complained. </p>
<p>"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Jari whined.</p>
<p>The doorbell suddenly rang. </p>
<p>Sam got up. </p>
<p>"I'll get it." Sam offered. </p>
<p>"Would you mind getting rid of whoever that is?" Jari prodded. </p>
<p>"Sure thing." Sam smirked. </p>
<p>Sam went to the answer the door. </p>
<p>Five minutes later Sam returned. With a frustrated expression. </p>
<p>"Yeah she said she's not going anywhere until you see her." Sam shrugged. </p>
<p>"Dickwad." Jari insulted. </p>
<p>Jari answered the door. </p>
<p>Much to Jari's surprise Ruby stood in his front porch. Jari went to shut it. Ruby's foot was placed in the way. </p>
<p>"Jari please don't close the door." Ruby begged. </p>
<p>"Ruby what are you doing here?" Jari demanded. </p>
<p>"I couldn't leave it off the way we did. You became a good friend to me. I don't want to just lose that." Ruby told him. </p>
<p>"I can't believe this." Jari marveled. </p>
<p>"I know you said we're from two different worlds. And you might be right about that. But please don't let that come in between our friendship." Ruby stated.  </p>
<p>"I feel right in what I said. But my delivery was probably a bit harsh. I miss you." Jari replied. </p>
<p>Jari and Ruby patched their friendship. It was unknown whether it turned into more or not. But the two of them spent alot of time with each other and kept in contact often. It was unknown whether Ruby stayed in Clerisy Town. Sam remained friends with Jari. It was unknown whether Sam ever got out of prostitution. Bela was arrested for assaulting Jari. It was unknown whether Bela was ever released from prison. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>